


Falling With Style

by grayorca, YearwalktheWorld



Series: Skynet [4]
Category: Castle Rock (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Drama, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayorca/pseuds/grayorca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearwalktheWorld/pseuds/YearwalktheWorld
Summary: Wings AU. Nosy Charlie is nosy.And Joey's got a screw loose.





	Falling With Style

**Author's Note:**

> The _Toy Story_ vibes are strong with this one.
> 
> Newcomers. Read parts 1-3 first. Because we like slow burns.

An ST600, huh? ****  
** **

Among other functions, maybe it was simply intended as a looker - something to beautify the 7th Precinct’s front desk. The attire certainly suggested it. Charlie couldn’t recall ever seeing an android with a female physique sporting jewelry. Just in the same sense he thought sunglasses made Connor look all the more dashing, the crystalline earrings very much made this Emilia seem angelic. ****  
** **

Her unyielding personality routine was another matter entirely. ****  
** **

“I repeat: _do_ you have authorization?” ****  
** **

“Um, I - I dunno, man,” he said awkwardly, before realizing he just called her a man, and attempted to correct herself. “I-I mean, miss, I dunno, miss. My owner, Molly Strand, she wanted me to come by and see if anyone knew anything about what happened to Henry?”  ****  
** **

She squinted. And the reply he got was as robotic as he initially anticipated. “I’m sorry. If you weren’t summoned at the call of one of our supervisors, I can’t let you through.” ****  
** **

“Wait, no! Please, I need to see someone,” Charlie pleaded with her, glancing at the human line next to him. For once, he was grateful there were two different lines, or he was sure humans would be getting very annoyed at him at the moment. “Please, help me, miss. I just need to see someone for five minutes, even less if I have to. Molly really needs to know.”  ****  
** **

Maybe it was a tad manipulative, to play at being so helpless. But really, wasn't that exactly what he was feeling, trying to beg his way inside?  ****  
** **

He couldn’t take sitting around the depot anymore. Three days since they found Henry’s body, with no word? The rest of the couriers were pestering _him_ for information he didn’t have to give - virtually nonstop. Joey was simply the first. At the least, he had to get away from them - if only for a short time. ****  
** **

Emilia’s expression softened, albeit only with perplexion. “I don’t see an open file with Miss Strand’s name attached to it. She wishes to lodge a formal complaint with us, it really should be herself or adequate legal counsel doing so.” ****  
** **

“There's no way that I can do it?” Charlie asked, willing to try any tactic to get him in the door. “I'm her property, so it would sorta be like her lodging it, right? Really, I just need to speak to someone for a bit, miss. I would be in and out, I swear. They… they know who I am, in there as well.”  ****  
** **

The receptionist’s LED faded to yellow. Her tone lowered a few octaves, enough the curious humans looking their way could not hear. “ _Who_ are you so desperate to see? They may not even be in at the moment.” ****  
** **

“Um, it's another android. His name's Connor? We know each other from other times I've been in here,” Charlie explained, trying to make it sound more important than it probably was. Who cared, at this point? Either she was going to let him in or not, no matter what he said. “He said he'd be looking into Henry’s case for me and Molly, so… I guess here I am.”  ****  
** **

And there was the trouble in dealing with prototypes. They didn’t always conform to the routines one might expect. And that could go in one’s favor, or against it. Everything hinged on Emilia’s desire to obey her program versus help him. ****  
** **

If all he wanted was someone to talk to, to help him, that couldn’t mean anything amiss was going on, right? He was alone and armed with nothing but words. Walking into a room filled with cops, what threat did he pose? ****  
** **

“...Report to Lieutenant Anderson’s desk. Someone will be along to take your statement shortly.” ****  
** **

“Thank you, miss,” he breathed out, along with a sigh of relief, stepping out of the line to go to the desk. “It means a lot, thank you.”  ****  
** **

Without waiting for a reply, he skittered away, past the gate and into the actual station that he had come to know very well in the passing weeks and days. Lieutenant Anderson's desk wasn't hard to find, not after him actually sitting at it last time. If he waited there long enough, Connor would surely find him.  ****  
** **

Or, it turned out, he would find Connor, idling a bit away from the desk, it seemed. Why would he wait, when he could clearly see him for himself?  ****  
** **

…With some new jacket, though. Charlie had thought the outfit Connor and those two other androids wore were quite nice looking, but from behind, he could already tell he didn't like the new one as much. Not that it was his place to tell the other android what looked good and what didn't, but it wouldn't go as well with the sunglasses. ****  
** **

Oh, well. At this point, they had much greater problems on their plates.  ****  
** **

Creeping up to him, as to not disturb him (or as Joey would rather call it, “Scaring the shit out of me, you punk,”) Charlie waited until they were close enough he could reach out and touch him to speak.  ****  
** **

“Hey, Connor? I dunno if anyone let you know, but, um, I'm here, to see you and talk, I told you I was… you’re not Connor.” ****  
** **

He didn’t think to check the latter half of his remark. When the new android turned around, it was clear to see this one was definitely not Connor, even if they did look incredibly similar, even down to just freckles on their faces. But this one had blue, almost icy eyes, instead of brown, like Connor. ****  
** **

This explained the change of jacket, at least. The high-collared shirt. The eyes. ****  
** **

And the black-tipped white wings, in place of rustic bronze ones. ****  
** **

Taking a step back, he tried for an apologetic smile. “Sorry, man, I - you look similar, I got confused.”  ****  
** **

Clothed in stark black-and-white tones, the like-faced android’s response was as clearly different as his eyes: “I see. And you are, who?” ****  
** **

“Uh, I'm Charlie? I - my owner sent me to get info on a case, about another android she owned. I know Connor, thought you were him for a moment. Sorry about that.”  ****  
** **

If the android felt any true offense, it didn’t show. And why would it? Having the same face as one’s fellow series-mates was hardly a rare thing. It would seem even the RK Interceptors weren’t immune to the trend. This one’s jacket boasted a different model number - 900 instead of 800. ****  
** **

An RK900. ****  
** **

Weren’t Connor and his partners top-of-the-line? ****  
** **

But even stranger, his serial number was virtually the same. ****  
** **

“...I can see why you’d be confused. Connor is indisposed at the moment. Perhaps I could be of assistance?” ****  
** **

Well, this was sorta freaky. He even sounded similar to Connor, and now he was looking to help him as well? Charlie knew it wasn't that strange, that police droids were _made_ to help, but it was still quite a bit of a déjà vu moment.  ****  
** **

“Um, maybe, yeah…” he trailed off, frowning at what he should say. If this was Connor, he would automatically know what he was here for, and therefore wouldn't need such a long winded explanation. ****  
** **

Just the same, though, perhaps this new android could help him while Connor was - indisposed?  ****  
** **

What did he mean by that? ****  
** **

“So, I was attacked about four days ago, by these dudes with tasers? And then my, uh… my friend, we were both owned by the same person, Molly Strand. Anyways, his body was found, out on Zug Island? Honestly, I don't really need anything, I just came to see if anyone knew more, or really anything.” ****  
** **

Contrary to the blank, professionally-default stare, the new android’s expression seemed to light up with acknowledgement, besides recognition. It could be Charlie wasn’t in for such a tedious re-explaining as he first thought. ****  
** **

“Zug Island? Yes, the courier… I recall that case. I was first on the scene. The humans mistook it for a trespassing incident.” ****  
** **

“Oh, you were? Could you - help me, then?” Relief flooded over him at the words. Thankfully, even if he had been mistaken, this android seemed like he would have all the information he wanted and needed. “Is there anything else you could tell me, about what happened? For Molly?”  ****  
** **

For a moment, he expected a verbal shutdown - something along the lines of “classified” or “need-to-know basis only”. LED flickering, the RK900 seemed to quickly debate with himself before letting some precious little information slip: “There was evidence of foul play. Without telling you too much, it was no accident.” ****  
** **

“Oh… so someone wanted to hurt him?” Even though he had known it, it was almost just as devastating to hear it confirmed, that someone maliciously targeted Henry and shut him down. Charlie swallowed harshly at the information, nodding as he thought it through. “Do you think, maybe, it was like the same thing that almost happened to me? They cornered him, and tased him? But we don't make deliveries to Zug Island…”  ****  
** **

“Wherever he was incapacitated, the attackers probably thought to dump him there to try and mislead any investigation. Pending another follow-up interview with your owner…” Trailing off, the impartial mask slipped back on. “I’m sorry. I can’t say that much more.” ****  
** **

Either because professional confidentiality kept him from saying more, or it was just that - they didn’t know much more, without follow-up work. ****  
** **

The rain had kept up. Thunder still occasionally shook the city to its foundations. Perhaps the RKs had been busy with other matters, too busy to look into Henry’s assault? ****  
** **

“Nah, it's okay. Thanks, for everything, man,” he took a step back, intent on making his way back to the waiting area, to call Molly and get picked up. After his near-incident and then Henry, it was either that, or letting Joey tag along. And _that_ was not happening, for a long time at least. “It means a lot to me, thank you.”  ****  
** **

_Thump._ ****  
** **

“I’ll accept that compliment on his behalf, Charlie. But you ought to know, there’s a few things he left out…” ****  
** **

He gave a startled stumble back, turning around to look at Connor, who had, just - what? Lept down from one of the perches? Was he watching this exchange the whole time?  ****  
** **

“Connor, hi!” Charlie began, slightly confused as to just what made him enter the conversation now. “Sorry, I was looking for you, but I thought he was you. If - if you can't tell me anything more, I get it, man.”  ****  
** **

With a parting, slightly-hostile glance at the ‘imposter’, Connor draped an arm over his neck, guiding him back toward the break room - their impromptu hideaway whenever the need seemed to arise. “There _are_ a few things I meant to ask you. Perhaps we can deduce some answers together?” ****  
** **

“Oh, sure,” Charlie nodded, giving his answer immediately. Perhaps he was making things up, but there was something like tension between the two lookalikes, and if Connor wanted to keep him to himself, he didn't really have any problem with that. “Ask away, dude, I'll try to help the best I can.”  ****  
** **

The other android hadn’t announced his name, either. Another source of friction? ****  
** **

Steering him to an available table, Connor took his arm back, only folding his hands behind himself before dispensing with pleasantries. The puffed-out plumage of his wings seemed to settle down. “He won’t tell you all the particulars because there aren’t many. And what little we do know, it’s either exactly what we surmise, or it’s the complete opposite.” ****  
** **

“Sounds like it's anyone's guess,” Charlie frowned, one hand going up to prop his chin up, head cocked to the side at Connor. “Sorry, that's kinda rude. So it's either exactly what you're thinking it is, or you're missing the mark completely? That what you're trying to say, Con?”  ****  
** **

Maybe giving him a nickname was a bit out there, but Charlie couldn't help it. Androids didn't have siblings, he knew that much, but living with Joey and Trevor, and dozens of other androids led him to creating them to even just keep everyone straight. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he actually called Joey by his real name, Joseph.  ****  
** **

If he felt any true offense, being assigned such a simplistic moniker or having his words parroted back, Connor didn’t admit to either. He only frowned, shoulders tensing. “I won’t mince words, then, Charlie: your friend appeared to shut down due to blood loss, _after_ being beaten. How many different scenarios could those signs be attributed to?” ****  
** **

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Swallowing harshly again to get rid of any lasting dismay starting to build, Charlie ran his hand over his face to compose himself before he started to speak again. He had been in the market for more information, even if it wasn’t necessarily good. “So, what - w-what do you think happened? Why would anyone do that to Henry?”  ****  
** **

“Kidnapping and murder,” the officer concluded, not without a marginal look of sympathy. “There were puncture wounds in the wrists, indicative of a rudimentary thirium transfusion. He was taken and then bled out, apparently.” ****  
** **

“Bled out? Why would anyone want that?” The more information he was told, the worse it seemed to get. How would Molly take the news, of what happened to Henry? How would the other couriers take it? It wasn't like Charlie could try and dumb it down - this sort of news couldn't be made better. “Who the fuck would even do this to him?”  ****  
** **

“Keep your voice down,” Connor warned, mildly as ever. Whatever rule there was against him discussing the matter with unauthorized personnel, he was clearly flaunting it. And authorized personnel were usually of the human variety. Charlie was not, and maybe that imbued them with some welcome leeway. “You asked. Technically, there isn’t any one official case. Dennis did some research: Henry’s situation is the same as at least four other recovered androids found around the city in the past month. All went missing and were recovered no more than six hours later, beaten and drained of thirium. At a guess… to facilitate the production of higher-grade red ice, by obtaining unrecycled compounds.” ****  
** **

“So they killed Henry for their shitty drugs,” Charlie said, but kept his voice lower at Connor's request. Charlie knew he and other couriers took a lot of shortcuts that were also the sites of drug deals and the likes - perhaps they had become targets that way, by simply making themselves available. “What happens now, then? You said there's not an official case, but if you know this, there's gotta be something we can do, right?”  ****  
** **

And here was where the almost-inevitable disappointment set in. Capable though he was, despite his status compared to the average police android, Connor didn’t hold sufficient rank to force procedure to just happen. He and his partners seemed to be permitted just enough latitude to research to their hearts’ content, but even that had its limits. ****  
** **

They could only investigate the crimes insofar as they pertained to humans. Henry was only looked at a second time because he was Molly’s property. Not because any wrong had been committed against him. ****  
** **

In the law’s eyes, he was an _it_ , not a victim. ****  
** **

How much bending could be done before something snapped back in their faces? ****  
** **

“It’s a _guess_ , Charlie, and not even a very educated one. I’m sorry I don’t have more progressive news for you, or Miss Strand, but unless we have more information to parse…” Connor frowned, brows furrowing. “A description of the men who assaulted you, perhaps? My facial recognition isn’t compatible with memory playback.” ****  
** **

“I… I don't really know,” Charlie shrugged, feeling even more helpless than when he had first come in, trying to beg his way through the door. In the rush to get away and protect himself, he hadn't taken the time to really look at them too hard. All he recognized was the business end of the taser. “They were all wearing black, but there wasn't really anything that stood out, if that's what you're asking. I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking about this stuff when it happened.”  ****  
** **

Because, in a panic, who would be? ****  
** **

Thinking about it, an idea struck him when he glanced out of the break room. Connor was an RK800, right? And the other one, the lookalike, was an RK _900_ \- he was upgraded. Maybe… he could see who the men were?  ****  
** **

Looking back at Connor, he hesitated for a moment before bringing the idea up, as gently as possible. The tension Charlie had felt had been real, so there was probably a good chance his acquaintance wouldn't take kindly to the idea. “Hey, Con… I know you can't do that thing, with the faces and memory, but maybe the - other one, the guy who looks like you? You think maybe _he_ could do it for us?”  ****  
** **

Us, instead of him. Perhaps it would help make the idea seem more appealing to Connor - Charlie was referring to them as a team, instead of considering them separate.  ****  
** **

As he expected, a bit of frosty resentment crossed the taller android’s face. His eyes went sharper, his tone just a bit more arch. “Yes… presumably.” ****  
** **

“Can we do that now, you think?” Charlie stood up, but forced himself not to fidget, especially when Connor was seemingly sulky about the idea. “It would help us a lot, Con. And Henry, as well. And then we can keep working on it, together.”  ****  
** **

If it was what they thought, a tendril of a red ice operation that could be curtailed, why not pursue that angle? It meant keeping humans and their respective androids safe. ****  
** **

Without voicing as much, the RK’s LED flickered, and he paid the break room entryway an expectant look. ****  
** **

Moments later, summoned by a nonverbal invitation, the lookalike peered around the corner. His expression betrayed only a mild bewilderment. ****  
** **

“And if he didn’t introduce himself before,” Connor drawled. “This is Nines. …Our designers attributed us the same name, but just to clarify, the squad came up with their own moniker.” ****  
** **

And by the way he said it, there clearly was no debating the matter. ****  
** **

“Oh, um - nice to meet you, then, Nines.” Charlie crossed the short distance between them, drawing close enough Nines would be able to reach over and grab his arm. “I was wondering, if you could do something for me? I have the memory of those guys who attacked me, but we need someone who could use that facial recognition stuff to find out who they are, in memory. Do you think you could do that?”  ****  
** **

Either because he was genuinely confused, or he was just affecting a mirror-opposite look to compensate for the sheer weirdness, Nines’ expression stayed dubious. “Yes. But if it isn’t pursuant to some active case, you understand there’s nothing more we may be able to do?” ****  
** **

Fair warning. They were hitting roadblocks left and right. Why not one more to seal the deal? ****  
** **

“I get it, man, don't worry. Just wondering if you could do it, for me, maybe? And then maybe it could help, in the long run.” Charlie offered his arm, hand open, skin receding to allow access. “Really, anything could help me and Molly.”  ****  
** **

Among others. And wasn’t that what androids were about in general - helping? ****  
** **

They might as well extend the courtesy to each other, regardless of the humans’ approval or sanction. ****  
** **

Frowning, but not in outright rejection, Nines glanced down at the waiting arm, taking one pause that might have been emotions playing up or programs being started. Raising a hand, the skin melted to reveal glowing blue sensors along the underside of his parm. ****  
** **

Fingers closed around his arm. Synthetic nerves set tingling, Charlie felt his systems give a slight jump at the supposed-intrusion. But it wasn’t anything they hadn’t already been through. The swallow-winged RK, Nick, had done it once already to tell his story as truth from fiction. ****  
** **

At least this time there was none of the snarky ridicule involved. ****  
** **

_Scan initiated. Stand by._ Simultaneously, the prototype spoke over the text, supposedly in reassurance. “No sudden moves, please.” ****  
** **

The warning wasn’t without merit. Fidgeting would only hinder the process. ****  
** **

With his files being rifled through, Charlie barely stopped himself from nodding. _Y-yeah, got it._ ****  
** **

Barely. ****  
** **

Was it CyberLife’s intention to make the process feel so damn ticklish? ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

Funny. ****  
** **

For as supposedly-improved-upon as his successor was said to be, the RK900 was no faster in performing a memory scan than himself would have been. Twenty seconds into the ordeal, Connor almost thought to intervene. ****  
** **

Almost. ****  
** **

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help Charlie, or was so full of self-righteous pride as to bar Nines from the matter altogether. It was simply a matter of potential yield: if the face recog led to no positive IDs, they were back to square one. Frustrating as that potentially was, it was a commonly understood element of police work that not every last crime one was privy to was solved in the end. ****  
** **

Explaining as much to Charlie and weathering his disappointment, even if it meant a morose acceptance, would feel like such a letdown, from both sides of the equation. ****  
** **

Thirty seconds into the scan, Gavin Reed tried to jam a stick in the proverbial spokes. ****  
** **

“‘Scuse me, gents, not to interrupt this mindfuck in progress, but - hey, easy, Canner. I’m unarmed.” ****  
** **

Like a kind word would be enough to stop the man. ****  
** **

Wings hiked up, Connor sidestepped to keep himself between the detective and the tuned-out androids. He scowled, if only in contrast to the pestering grin Gavin leveled at him. “Unless it’s an _actual_ emergency, Detective, I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait.” ****  
** **

Charlie's eyes flickered over, but he managed to keep himself still in Nines’ grip. _What's going on, Con?_ ****  
** **

_Nothing. Just a nosy colleague. Don’t worry._ ****  
** **

Gavin, conversely, seemed like just the wrong kind of worried - worried he was missing out on a chance to crack jokes. “You boys need some private time? Is that it?” ****  
** **

_Wha - can you tell him yes?_ ****  
** **

_Charlie, focus on staying still. I’ll handle this._ ****  
** **

Outwardly, Connor’s stern glare communicated enough ill will for Gavin to laugh in disbelief. “Jeez, _relax_ , all you had to do was say so. Like I could care less what you gearheads get off on.” ****  
** **

“This isn’t _that_ , Detective, please.” Flaring his wings for additional cover, the android crossed his arms. “Was there something you _actually_ needed help with?” ****  
** **

Scoffing, Gavin mirrored his posture. “I can wait. It involves your crow friend, anyway. Soon as I heard he was here, I had to ask.” ****  
** **

A ping, different than the frequency Charlie used, sounded in Connor’s ear: _Scan complete. There are some results, but first I recommend we see about this inquiry._ ****  
** **

Because that was quintessential Nines: ever prioritizing, but never dismissing a given problem. ****  
** **

_Charlie, whatever he asks, can you just humor him, please?_ ****  
** **

Charlie turned to face Connor and Gavin, arms immediately going to cross over his chest defensively, face hardening into a more dismissive and harsh expression. But he didn't refuse, or begin to walk out of the break room, just kept staring the man down.  ****  
** **

_Sure, if you want me to. Dude seems like bad news, though. …Or maybe too much like me, for my taste._ ****  
** **

“What's up?” he asked, directing it toward Gavin.  ****  
** **

The man smirked, unbothered by the near-hostile tone. “You’re that delivery bot Dents chased through the flea market, right?” ****  
** **

“Yeah, Dennis chased me,” Charlie caught on to the change of name quick enough, perhaps remembering how he changed Connor to Canner. “But nothing happened because of that, if that's what you're wondering.”  ****  
** **

“Nah, that’s not my business. _This_ is.” Connor stifled an exasperated sound as yet another phony business card was produced. “You and him talk since then? He say anythin’ about pulling one over because he was sore about botching your arrest?” ****  
** **

_…Is he serious?_ Charlie gave Connor a disbelieving look, mouth falling open in surprise, before he shut it again with a shake of his head.  ****  
** **

“ _No,_ man, we didn't exactly talk about any fuckin’ prank he mighta pulled on you.” It took him a moment, but Charlie recovered, shooting back his reply with some venom at the mundaneness of the question.  ****  
** **

“Eh, don’t get lippy, it was only a question.” Undeterred, Gavin took an encroaching step closer. “I don’t give two shits how valid you do or don’t find it. Don’t forget just whose house you’re standin’ in right now.” ****  
** **

Taking a deep breath, some of the rising anger left Charlie's face at the reminder that he was, in fact, in a police station, talking back to a human detective. He and his fellow couriers already had enough trouble, without him adding to it, it seemed. “Sorry. No, we didn't talk about any pranks, or cards he mighta given you.”  ****  
** **

A smarmy if satisfied smile creased the man’s face. “See? Wasn’t so hard.” Turning to spare Connor a sidelong look, he scoffed again before taking his leave. “Fuckin’ metalmouths are getting touchier by the day.” ****  
** **

Maybe they were. It was becoming more and more difficult to remain impassive when their tenure with the DPD involved the unsavory likes of Gavin Reed. ****  
** **

Folding his wings, feeling the tension virtually evaporate with the departure, Connor took a cleansing sigh. “Sorry, Charlie. Detective Reed has a tendency to get involved when it’s least convenient.” ****  
** **

Charlie shifted at the words, but merely uncrossed his arms, hands balling into fists at his sides. Even if he had given an apology, it was obvious that he only did so to avoid any more trouble than he had already been in, not any genuine remorse. “Nah, it's okay. Guys like that always gotta pop up when they know it's the worst possible time… fuckin’ jerk.”  ****  
** **

If there was anything good arising from this encounter, it was - by association - Dennis seemed less like the overblustering type, compared to someone like Reed. ****  
** **

Bonus. ****  
** **

Unaffected as ever, Nines only blinked. “Just as well, I don’t think there’s anything beneficial to be gained in involving him in this matter, either.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, he's pretty beat,” Charlie agreed. “Thanks for that, though, Nines. Even if nothin’ really happens with it, I'm glad we at least tried.”  ****  
** **

Tried, and hadn’t turned up empty, by the sound of things. ****  
** **

The scan hadn’t been interrupted, or for naught. Nines had found something, evidently. ****  
** **

Sensing the question without need for it to be verbalized, the ice-eyed prototype frowned. “It was… illuminating, Charlie. Those men, they all have records of some degree, and one more so than the others.” ****  
** **

“Really? Who are they?” The PC500 started to fidget, some hope replacing the anger that had been on his face from Gavin. “Can we do anything now? You know who they all are?”  ****  
** **

_“This is where ‘we’ factor is hereby dissolved.”_ ****  
** **

Or so went a line in that old Disney movie Nick asked him to sit through (most of the cast were dogs). ****  
** **

Exchanging a mirror-identical look with Nines, Connor tried to lighten the blow: “That’s for us to find out, Charlie, not you. Not because you can’t help, but - you almost were abducted by these same individuals. You know how dangerous they can be.” ****  
** **

“Oh.” Charlie frowned, but didn't seem too upset about the realization. “I guess that makes sense. But… you'll tell me, soon as you know more, right? I don't like not knowing what's going on with this stuff, Con.”  ****  
** **

“It’s not our role to keep you updated.” Nines may not have meant for it to sound harsh. But being relatively new to this aspect of policework, it was no surprise his tact was lacking. ****  
** **

“We appreciate the lead, Charlie, but insofar as it means you being involved, you’ll have to assume no news is good news. This investigation could branch out and involve a dozen more cases, for all we don’t know.” ****  
** **

“Okay, fine.” Perhaps it was just another aspect of his teenage mindset, but being told, both harshly and gently that he wasn't going to have any more involvement seemed to sting him a bit, making Charlie glare at the floor. “Sounds good.”  ****  
** **

On the contrary. ****  
** **

It sounded anything _but_ good to him. ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

Cops. ****  
** **

They were as useful as they weren’t, or so Joey professed. Always there when there was no need for their presence, but the moment actual trouble stirred up - _gone_ , like a thieving mouse in a grain silo. ****  
** **

…He had waxed a little poetical with that comparison. ****  
** **

Right now, the mockingbird wasn’t feeling too charitable with his emotions. The rain had kept up. Drenched after a walk of several blocks, his hoodie was of absolutely no protection. ****  
** **

But at least he wasn’t ranting about the 7th’s latent ineffectiveness anymore. ****  
** **

“I _still_ think a cab fare on the company account wouldn’t have raised any eyebrows, Char.” ****  
** **

At least he wasn't in _too_ bad a mood, else the nickname he had been given by Joey would have been gone entirely. “Joey, c'mon. Molly will be watching that thing like a hawk after everything that's happened, and it would be pretty embarrassing if she met us there. It's safer this way, for everyone.”  ****  
** **

“Yeah. As safe as slumming gets,” their reluctant third, Trevor, muttered under his breath. Head ducked into the wind, he peered out from under his hood’s edge with wide, nervous eyes. “Is it much further?” ****  
** **

“Not much, don't worry.” Closing his eyes for a moment to check, he nodded and reopened them, continuing to walk in the same direction. “We'll be there soon, Trev.”  ****  
** **

It hadn't really meant to happen, Charlie knew that. Connor would probably pitch a fit, or as close to one as he could, if he knew that somehow, some of the files from the scan Nines did on him entered his system, giving him a rough estimate of a warehouse where they could probably find the men who tried to attack him.  ****  
** **

A last-known address might yet yield the next big clue. ****  
** **

Charlie meant to go alone, really. But as soon as he snuck down from the depot, he was grabbed from behind by Joey, with Trevor not far off to the side, demanding to, number one - come along, and number two - know what they were doing.  ****  
** **

So there they were. Even if it was a half-assed plan, Charlie couldn't just let that information go to waste, not when he was basically told to screw off.  ****  
** **

That RK900 really needed to work on its social compatibility coding. ****  
** **

Naturally, Joey and Trev were curious about who had tried to help, and how. But for the moment, they contained their questions in favor of keeping him company - being a safety- net, basically. If any one of them was in trouble, they had their backup. ****  
** **

Same as the RKs. ****  
** **

Somewhat. The original three seemed dysfunctional at best. Where was Connor all that time Dennis was chasing him down? Where was their third, Nick, and when he was there, what work did he really do? ****  
** **

Joey interrupted this latest round of musing with an aggravated groan. “Agh!” ****  
** **

“What?” Trev asked, flinching. ****  
** **

“Nothing. Just had to say it - agh.” Pausing, hands still crammed in his pockets, the redhead rolled his eyes. “What, do all of our complaints have to be so eloquent?” ****  
** **

Even in the midst of their grim mission, Charlie couldn't help but have to stifle some laughter. “What are you agh-ing at, though? You sound frustrated as hell.”  ****  
** **

Joey’s flat, wetted-down wings arched up. It seemed he would have to get eloquent after all. “And you’re not? Shit. Three days before they admit, ‘oh yeah, that Henry guy, he’s in our basement’ - and only when you actually beg your way past the front desk do they try out their new toy on you.” ****  
** **

When he put it like that, Charlie's bemused grin instantly turned into a frown, as he looked away from Joey uncomfortably. “I mean, yeah, I am. That's why we're out here. Connor said he's not telling me jackshit anymore, but nicer, so… I guess we should be glad that they even agreed to the scan in the first place.”  ****  
** **

Really, Charlie did understand why he wasn't allowed to know anything more, but it didn't stop him from being upset about it, not when they didn't deem it a big enough situation in the first place to even tell him they had Henry, or what could've happened to him. Was he really so far down the totem pole that what he wanted to know didn't matter?  ****  
** **

Reading his downtrodden expression, Joey scoffed. “Yeah, some hero you found, Char. He’s just a tool like the rest of them. Won’t do anything to endanger his position, not even for you.” ****  
** **

Trevor, trailing a few steps behind them, took his turn to scoff. “You need to look up the definition of ‘hero’, Joey. The best ones are flawed.” ****  
** **

“Connor did as much as he could,” Charlie said, somewhat defensive. He loved Joey like a brother, but he wasn't gonna silently let him badmouth Connor, not without adding his own opinion in the fray. “He really did, Joey, I promise.”  ****  
** **

Shrugging, the taller android only paused to wipe rain from his face. “Yeah, I guess that’s just my way of saying he could’ve done more. In any case, the underside of a bridge on a stormy night is the last place I wanna argue about it. This the place?” ****  
** **

There were only so many habitable lots left over from the original village. The houses were gone, the libraries parceled out and knocked down. A few fenced-in warehouses still stood, surrounded by a thin, replanted forest of elm and oak trees. Nature had reclaimed the emptiness man had made in preparation for a new suspension bridge. ****  
** **

But not all of it, it seemed. ****  
** **

Closing his eyes to check for a second time, Charlie swallowed harshly and nodded at the three-story warehouse they were almost in front of. There was no mistaking that it was the place the file had directed him to, but suddenly faced with it, knowing who or what they could find inside - it left him more nervous and apprehensive than he thought he would be.  ****  
** **

“Yep, that's…” Trailing off, he wandered back to stand next to Joey, feeling a little calmer when he was beside him. “That's definitely it.”  ****  
** **

The structure had clearly seen better days. The windows stood dark, broken, and vacant, like dead eyes. The bricked walls might have been red at one time, but had since faded to a wan, worn-out rust color. Topped with barbed wire, a chain link fence surrounded a lot full of weeds and decrepit metal throwaways. ****  
** **

“Last known of one Javier Sindino.” Head tilted back, Joey smirked. “Typecast, much?” ****  
** **

“Yeah, somehow it looks worse than I even imagined, and I'm not surprised.” Taking a careful look around the whole structure, Charlie took a timid step forward, before glancing back to see if Joey and Trevor had done the same. “You coming?”  ****  
** **

Hovering behind Joey’s shoulder, Trev almost looked ready to scrub their impulsive mission. Call it off on account of rain. He wasn’t the steelist courier ever. But he was loyal, if nothing else. He wouldn’t bolt unless someone else did first. ****  
** **

“I remembered the wire cutters.” Producing them from one pocket, he grimaced. “Kinda hopes we wouldn’t need them. But none of us can hop wire without getting shredded.” ****  
** **

“Sorry, Trev. But you're right, we don't wanna get hurt doing this… Molly would flip out even more than usual, if one of us came back bleeding.” Charlie did feel a little guilty, that Trevor was with him, but the other android decided for himself, right? He had been all set and ready to go on his own. ****  
** **

Why, he didn’t need to admit. It was only out of concern. Someone had to play the voice of reason. ****  
** **

“Like a wee little scratch can stop us.” Zeroing in on the fence, Joey put his hands against the chain link, pushing to try and find a weak point. The gate was chained up. Their best recourse would be finding a place to cut. ****  
** **

“Until Connor or someone comes by, and spots the thirium,” Charlie muttered, beginning to push on the fence as well, from a different point. The sooner they got in, the sooner they could get out. “And then I think we might just all find ourselves in a holding cell, that time.”  ****  
** **

Scoffing again, Joey snapped his fingers and pointed up. “Dude. _Rain_ check? It’ll wash away anything they might find.” Without waiting for a reply, he moved on to the next post, pressing only to find it had no more give than the first point. ****  
** **

“Lucky us.” Glancing up at the sky, Charlie couldn't help but frown again. Usually, if worse came to worse, they could fly out of harm's way. But today, with it pouring so heavily, there was no way they could use their wings. Hopefully they wouldn't need to, in the first place.  ****  
** **

…Maybe this hadn't been his best idea, yet. But they were all already here, so might as well go for it.  ****  
** **

And quickly, before Molly or Jackie called after realizing three beds in the loft were empty. ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

If he were human, Joey would be considered certifiably insane at times. ****  
** **

In android terms, he was only unstable. His original purpose was that of an athletic assistance model. With that program came a certain elevated level of enthusiasm. He was supposed to be good at providing motivation. And most days he was, good for a smile or a laugh or both. Even with his down moments, he tried to bring a dry humor to any and all occasions. ****  
** **

Threading his way under fresh-cut chain link, he reacted to a shallow slice on his right arm, from wrist to elbow, with atypical tolerance: “What’d I say? A scratch. Keep your wings pulled in good.” Turning back, he held the curved up metal a few feet clear of the sodden ground. “I’m not explaining any missing feathers when we get back.” ****  
** **

Charlie turned to Trevor, a surprised whine dying in his throat when he saw how blown out his eyes were as well. Much as they both loved him, Joey wasn't exactly one to always look or care after his own well being. Case in point, what had just happened. “Joey, that's a fuckin’ gash, man. Are you okay?”  ****  
** **

It was far from the first time he had hurt himself. And if there was one thing he borderline hated, it was being fawned over. Hair plastered to his face, he held up said arm. Thirium mixed with the rain to drip from his elbow. “Oh, be still, my not-heart. A little blood loss isn’t gonna stop me. Henry had it worse.” ****  
** **

_Okay, he's obviously being an idiot, right?_ Charlie kept the message between him and Trevor, not even looking back at him as he bent down to crawl under the sheet of metal as well, wings wrapped around him as tightly as he could make them. Sooner he got over to Joey, sooner he could grab his arm and check it for himself.  ****  
** **

Provided he sat still long enough. ****  
** **

The last to crawl through, Trev straightened up and chanced a look over his shoulder at the road they had left behind. His LED remained the solid yellow it had been since they left Brightmoor. _Well, we’re all idiots now. How big of one he is in comparison, is the question._ ****  
** **

_…Yeah, you're right. Hopefully this isn't for nothing, it would suck if it was._ As soon as Trevor had made his way through, and Joey dropped the cut metal, Charlie made a grab for his injured arm, turning it over to examine the cut. “Jesus, dude, you didn't just nick yourself.”  ****  
** **

The culprit wasn’t the fence itself. An old piece of scrap metal had come to rest just beside a fence post. The rust from it had since spread to the chain link, making it brittle enough for them to cut away. ****  
** **

Joey hadn’t looked where he was stretching his arm prior to pulling his way in. ****  
** **

And now he was doing his best to pretend it hadn’t hurt. ****  
** **

“My self-repair has already sealed it up, Charlie. Looks worse than it is.” Even as his limb continued dripping, Joey flexed his fingers by way of demonstration. “No motor control damage or anything.” ****  
** **

He bit his lip, one finger going to gingerly swipe at the thirium, if only to check that Joey was telling the truth. Even if it was all sealed up, it was still a nasty-looking gash, all things considered. “...Okay. Looks pretty bad, though, I dunno. I didn't want you to get hurt, or anything.”  ****  
** **

Unphased as always, Joey smirked. “If anyone had to, it might as well be me. I just got it out of the way early.” ****  
** **

“I guess so.” With some reluctance, he let his arm go, standing up from the kneeled position he was in to look at the warehouse. “Hope you're right about the rain, man. And don't get hurt again, once is way more than enough.”  ****  
** **

With a mute shudder of agreement, Trev started across the yard. For all it’s decay and foreboding look, the front door in question didn’t look all that worse for wear. ****  
** **

Following at his heels, Joey squinted up at the broken windows. ****  
** **

Then, arriving at his next inane decision, he cupped his hands around his mouth: “Anyone home?!” ****  
** **

“Joey!” Charlie hissed, grabbing Trevor with some fear just in case anyone was actually home. As much as he was thankful he wasn't actually alone, there was also a small part or him that was very loudly saying this would've been a much safer adventure if it was solo.  ****  
** **

Poised to meet any danger with open arms, they stood frozen in stunned quiet for all of a minute before Joey rolled his eyes. “Okay, we’ll let ourselves in.” ****  
** **

_I've officially decided he's the biggest idiot out of us._ Charlie let Trevor go, shaking his head as they continued to make their way toward the warehouse.  ****  
** **

_Likewise._ ****  
** **

To his composure’s credit, Trev was the one to try the door. Peering inside, finding just the dark, ominous space they expected, his owl wings flexed uneasily. “Okay. Nothing here. Can we go now?” ****  
** **

“You can wait out here if you want, Trev,” Charlie offered. He wasn't about to force him into the building, not when this wasn't his idea in the first place. But with or without him, Charlie was going in there. “I'm gonna go inside, though.” ****  
** **

“It’s not like we can get any more wet,” Joey shrugged. Reaching over Trevor’s head, he pushed the door open the last full measure. “Might as we’ll see everything.” ****  
** **

With a sideways look of annoyance, Trev sighed. They had come this far already. “Switch to night vision, then. Like the dark side of the moon in here.” ****  
** **

Switching over at the suggestion, one of Charlie's hands found Trevor's wrist, holding onto it gently for both of their reassurance that they were going to be okay, even while walking into a building that was tailor-made for a horror movie. _We'll just check it a bit, nothing too in depth. I don't like it that much, either._ ****  
** **

Joey passed them by without a second look. Whether or not he was in the mood to like or dislike their circumstances, he didn’t say. ****  
** **

There was a railed set of stairs off to their immediate left. Whatever the warehouse used to contain, it was gone - at least on the ground floor. A few empty metal shelves stood in their way. Sputtering gusts of rain wafted in from a few glassless window frames. ****  
** **

Predictably, Joey went for the stairs. “First floor - _nada_ .” ****  
** **

Trev didn’t pull away to follow. He only cast his eyes up at the rotten ceiling above their heads. _Think it’ll hold our weight?_ ****  
** **

Giving his own sigh, Charlie began to follow him up the stairs, leading Trevor along with him. No way they were going to get separated in some spooky warehouse, so following where Joey was going it was. _It better. Let's at least follow him up the stairs... I don't wanna get separated from him, Trev._ ****  
** **

_I’m thinking having one of your sky cop friends along wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Even if it means we’d end up cited for trespassing in the end._ ****  
** **

_Connor would usher us out, then verbally whip us, I bet._ At the thought, he gave Trevor a little smile, pulling them up the stairs to meet Joey at the top. _If we find anything really bad, we can always call the police, I guess. Once Connor knows who called… yeah, he would probably come._ ****  
** **

The second floor yielded more of the same empty space. Besides a few ratty workbenches, broken-legged tables, and a hollowed-our closet space, there was only a matching staircase on the far side of the room. ****  
** **

Joey went for inspecting what little clutter there was atop the benches. ****  
** **

Without shrugging off the grip on his arm, Trev looked to the nearby window. _I half expect that - new version of him to come wingin’ in here. Who knows? It might not be grounded on account of rain._ ****  
** **

_…Let's make this quick, then. Much as I like seeing Connor, I like it on my own volition, not being hauled off into a cell again._ He squeezed Trevor's wrist once, for more reassurance, before letting go and carefully wandering over to Joey. “You see anything weird?”  ****  
** **

“Besides a whole lot of nothing, emphasized by more nothing?” Evidently let down by the lack of immediate threats, Joey gestured toward the unfulfilled space around them. “I’m guessing the top floor has all the goodies… unless there’s a trapdoor we’ve overlooked.” ****  
** **

“Top floor it is. No trapdoors here,” Even as crazy as a trapdoor kind of sounded, it wasn't completely insane. Who knew what some old warehouses had, or what someone could've added to it? If top floor didn't have anything, he might have to ask Joey to look. “At least, it doesn't look like it.”  ****  
** **

“It doesn’t look like anyone has been here in weeks,” Trevor declared, bringing up another possible angle. With so little to actually examine, his attention had turned to the floor. “I only see our footprints in the dust.” ****  
** **

Charlie looked at the floor as well, letting out a groan when he saw it was true. As much as he wanted this to not be for nothing, he would always feel bad about dragging Joey and Trev along if it was all for nothing. “Let's check the top floor quick then, see if there's anything else. If there isn't, we can just leave.”  ****  
** **

_Now you had to go and jinx us._ Smirking knowingly, Joey dropped the needle-nose pliers and practically scampered toward the waiting staircase. Whatever the result of their search, his enthusiasm hadn’t yet diminished. ****  
** **

Trev rolled his eyes, running a hand through his dripping hair. That done, he tried squeezing water out of his cuffs. “Y’think Henry would condone this?” ****  
** **

“No.” But he wasn't there to say that, right? He wasn't ever going to be back to say it one last time. A fresh wave of grief hit Charlie, making him swallow harshly to get past the block in his throat. “He would've said we're being dumb.”  ****  
** **

Dumb, when they could simply accept that bad things happened to good people, and just move on. ****  
** **

Did they really have to take this foolish idea upon themselves just to get some degree of closure? ****  
** **

Halfway up the last set of stairs, Joey glanced back over at them through the railing. His expression dropped, no doubt hearing just what they were talking about. Android ears were sharp. “Yeah, well, grief makes everyone make dumb decisions. Might as well see if we can learn anything from it.” ****  
** **

“Yeah,” Charlie managed to get out, climbing the stairs to follow after him. He was suddenly grateful that Joey and Trev _had_ stopped him from going on his own, like he first planned on. If that happened, and he found nothing, Charlie was pretty sure he would've had some sort of meltdown in the warehouse, by himself. “Might as well.”  ****  
** **

The police didn’t understand. Connor and the other RKs wouldn’t, even if he had bothered explaining. He didn’t know what it was like for other androids, how attached they did or didn’t become to each other. ****  
** **

But the depot was different. Overclocked took in all kinds. They were given beds, not charging stations. There was a maintenance tech on call at all hours, if anyone was damaged or contracted a virus. ****  
** **

Henry started as a LD300, nothing especially fast or witty. But he was the best legal advice Molly and Jackie could’ve had, when business was first getting off the ground. As other throwaways were taken in and a courier network grew, Henry kept everyone working together, not against each other. It would’ve been so easy to let infighting divide them. Instead, he made them see eye-to-eye. ****  
** **

Their lynchpin was gone. Was it any wonder why the first thing he, Joey, and Trev thought to do was break some rules? ****  
** **

Climbing the last few risers to find what they did, Charlie abruptly wished they hadn’t. ****  
** **

Hand still grasping the railing, Joey practically wheezed in disbelief: “ _Fuck_ \- this.” ****  
** **

Limbs littered the floor. Hands with curled, dead fingers. Stumps of arms, most disconnected at the shoulder, some at the elbow. ****  
** **

Taking one fleeting look, Charlie abruptly shut his eyes with a whimper, blindly reaching for the railing so he could turn himself around. Even though he knew this was what they came for, that this was exactly what they needed, he couldn't help but imagine if it were Henry who that happened to. Adding that to the grief that threatened to overtake him at any moment, there was no way he could look at severed android body parts a second longer.  ****  
** **

Neither Connor or Nines had said anything about this gruesome detail. ****  
** **

Probably better, and worse, that they hadn’t. ****  
** **

Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance. Seemingly unable to turn away, Joey took a harsh breath. “Where are the rest of them?” ****  
** **

At the back of their line, Trev gave a nervous mutter. “What? What’s up there?” ****  
** **

_Don't look._ Charlie warned him, opening his eyes as he was finally turned around, shaking his head at Trevor. _There's - there's just… parts of androids up there. Don't look, Trev, you don't need to see that._ ****  
** **

The shorter android seemed to quail, ducking his head and cupping his wings against his shoulders like a cloak. “Wh… why are there parts lying there? What was this place?” ****  
** **

“Later, Tee. We can get answers later. This is just beat.” Snapping out of his horrified stupor, Joey nudged them both back down the steps. “Let’s go. I don’t want to know what other surprises this place has.” ****  
** **

“No arguments from me.” Grabbing onto his wrist again, partly to stop Trevor from accidentally seeing anything and partly for his own comfort, Charlie pulled him along as they made their quick exit from the warehouse.  ****  
** **

Being back outside in the lukewarm rain was strangely comforting. Trekking over to the perimeter fence, Joey looked over his shoulder with a whole new, disturbed appreciation for the not-so-empty building. “Shit. Who keeps an attic full of spare parts like that?” ****  
** **

“No one good,” Charlie muttered, letting go of Trevor for a second time. “Something tells me they weren't exactly doing repairs up there.” ****  
** **

With another anxious shudder, Trev backed up, pressing against the fence. His wings folded in on themselves, mashed between himself and the chain link. “What _were_ they doing? It’s not - the cops didn’t say that’s what happened to Henry, right? He wasn’t found - in pieces?” ****  
** **

“No, that's not what happened to Henry, Trev.” He couldn't reassure him that much, though, in this regard. Sure, this wasn't exactly what happened to Henry, but the truth wasn't any better, right? Charlie gave his own shudder at what the sky cops were able to tell him, and the fact that he had stupidly marched them all into the very building where these same people had likely been at one point. “Nothing like that.”  ****  
** **

“And this was that perp’s last known address?” Joey clarified. “Fuckin’ prototype could’ve glitched out, given you a completely unrelated file, Charlie. On the off chance we would _do_ something like this, would you put it past him?” ****  
** **

“No, I don't - I don't think he has that in him, Joey.” It wasn't worth trying to defend Nines through Connor, not when they stumbled on something like this. “This was just me being an idiot. Let's just go home, please?”  ****  
** **

Thankfully, that much was not seen as debatable. ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

The depot itself was close to roof level. Elevators brought people and supplies to and from the ground floor. Halfway back to Overclocked’s main quarters, there was a standby floor that had basically been converted into a community rec room. ****  
** **

Complete with faux fireplaces, for the wintertime, and adjustable climate control, for the rest of the year. ****  
** **

Charlie was never joking, or exaggerating when he said that Molly was a great person. She cared about them, beyond just being the androids that ferried her company’s goods back and forth. If she didn't, they wouldn't have the rec room, or even just beds to sleep in. Most androids didn't - they entered stasis standing up. But Molly always insisted they have somewhere to lay down when they were ready for stasis.  ****  
** **

And here, they had snuck out, against her wishes. Even if it wasn't nearly the biggest problem on their hands, it just served to make Charlie feel even more guilty as they returned.  ****  
** **

In desperate need of a distraction, Joey pulled the nearest bath towel from a linen closet and tossed it over. “Catch.” ****  
** **

Catching it one handed, Charlie shivered as he began to dry himself off, saving his drenched hair for last. “Thanks.”  ****  
** **

Long as the return walk had been, Trevor went to take a seat - perching on an armchair cushion even as Joey dealt him a towel. No matter how soaked through he was, there was no need to mind the furniture - most of it was bought secondhand as well. ****  
** **

“Let’s not do that again, at least for a while,” Joey quipped, stripping off his hoodie to drape upon a nearby hook. Doing so revealed the long, lateral slash along his right forearm. “And if we do, pick a night it isn’t raining.” ****  
** **

“You didn't have to come,” he pointed out, but shrugged at his own words afterwards. They didn't have to, but there was no way they were going to let Charlie wander off to some warehouse by himself in the middle of the night. “But sure, next time I'll try to check the weather beforehand.”  ****  
** **

“Or let us talk you out of it,” Trevor almost whined, squeezing the towel to his chest, mopping at his still-dripping face. “If anything worse happened - what would we’ve done? The weather itself would’ve trapped us.” ****  
** **

“I know, I'm sorry, Trev. I wasn't thinking when we were going there.” It was a legitimate concern of his, one Charlie really should've been thinking about when he impulsively decided he was gonna go to the warehouse. Joey already got hurt, but it could've ended so much worse, for everyone. “I was being dumb. I don't know what we could've done if that happened.”  ****  
** **

“Called your sky cops, but even they could’ve only gotten there so quick,” Joey frowned. Sufficiently toweled off, he draped the fabric over his shoulders, rotating his elbow for inspection. Beyond the sleeve of his pale orange undershirt, a ragged gash marred his false skin. “Nice little reminder for myself, anyway, not to go twisting around under fences for fun.” ****  
** **

Charlie shook his head at the mark, frowning even deeper than he had been before. It really was nasty, no matter how Joey tried to dumb it down, or brush off any concern about it. If it had been deeper, what more could've they done? Too much thirium lost too quick always spelled recipe for disaster. “Are you okay, now? Don't bullshit me if you're not, Joey.”  ****  
** **

With his trademark dismissive grin, Joey went through a series of hand gestures with the afflicted hand - the index point, the thumbs-up, the peace sign, the rocker’s salute, the call-me, and the always-classic bird flip. “All still in working order. I’ll keep it covered until the worst is taken care of.” ****  
** **

“Mature,” Charlie tried to scoff, but ended up laughing at he went through the hand signals. That was one way of reassuring someone, he guessed. Certainly Joey's way at least. “Okay, good. Yeah, let's not go under any more fences for awhile.”  ****  
** **

Trev managed a shaky smile at the sight. “You plan on telling Connor, next you see him? If they don’t check it out for themselves, we’d do well to get ahead of confessing early.” ****  
** **

“What, turn ourselves in?” Joey snorted, but the grin didn’t diminish. “Preemptively?” ****  
** **

“Better than being arrested again, I guess,” Charlie shrugged, but wasn't entirely convinced. Getting himself in trouble, he didn't really care about. One way or another he was gonna check that warehouse out, and Connor would probably figure it out on his own time someway. But Trevor and Joey getting in trouble, along with him? That didn't feel right. “Maybe he wouldn't be so mad, you know, like we were doing the right thing? He's pretty big on doing good.”  ****  
** **

“Especially after the fact?” Joey asked, eyebrows raised. “Can’t go wrong. It kept you from losin’ your wings.” ****  
** **

“Right. He'll understand, I bet,” Charlie tried for some reassurance, just as much for himself as for Joey and Trevor. “It's not like we really broke into anything being used.”  ****  
** **

“Except a known felon’s property,” Trev tried to laugh the unsavory implication off. “Sindino is nothing to sneeze at. He’s been in and out of the correctional system for twenty years.” ****  
** **

“So. Why would we take the time to sneeze at him?” Joey asked, deadpan as ever. “That’s one human expression that’s never made sense to me.” ****  
** **

“Connor can deal with him. It's not like we left fingerprints, or anything like that,” Thinking it through logically helped Charlie feel a bit calmer at the reminder of just whose warehouse they stumbled onto. “No way he could really know. We're good, Trev.”  ****  
** **

The owl-winged android didn’t look too reassured. “No, but we left footprints. Lots of them. And the cut fence.” ****  
** **

“Um… well…” ****  
** **

Shit. He hadn't really thought about that stuff, not until Trevor thought it out. He always had been the perceptive kind. “That's why we'll tell Connor, soon as possible. I'm sure he'll know some way of - I dunno, making it look like no one was there, or something.”  ****  
** **

“Or he’ll write it off as a conflict of interest, not even pursue it.” Ruffling his hair, utterly uncaring of how it now stuck up in unkempt, clumpy spikes, Joey strode a few steps closer. “Because how could we know about it if not through Niners?” ****  
** **

…This really was one of his worst impulses to give into to date, wasn't it? ****  
** **

Far worse than simply running away when Dennis asked him to stop. There was no guarantee that Connor could fix any of the latest mess Charlie had gotten them into, or that they could be protected if they were found out. Even if they didn’t lose their wings over it, or their freedom in general, or if Molly were somehow penalized for it, this couldn’t turn up roses. ****  
** **

Blasted teenage mindset. ****  
** **

“I dunno. Shit, this _was_ dumb as hell, I'm sorry. It'll be okay, Trev, don't worry, we'll find a way.” ****  
** **

Nonchalant, Joey gave a one-armed shrug. The other arm, and wing, he draped around Charlie’s neck. ****  
** **

“And if we don’t… fuck. It’s not like any of us will be alone in it, at least? Strange breed we are, not leaving each other to get switched off.” ****  
** **

Funny how, among androids, that communal mindset _was_ something of an oddity. ****  
** **

_“A motley crew, a rodeo, a goddamn zoo, a circus show - ”_ ****  
** **

Broadcasting the song privately, because an integrated music player was standard issue in athletic androids, Joey was just as quick to pick an applicable track. ****  
** **

_No Culture._ Mother Mother. Circa 2017. ****  
** **

Approving or not, Trev was quick to hop off the chair to get in on the hug. ****  
** **

Suffice to say, they each sort of needed one. ****  
** **

_“But oh don’t you know how it goes, we are all walking each other… home…”_


End file.
